Definitely Not Sexting
by lonelylibrarian
Summary: Castiel some how finds a phone, and of course contacts Dean, who then comes to pick him (A one shot that may or may or may not be Destiel if you have slash goggles on)
1. Chapter 1

3:43 a.m.

From: 234678568

Dean?

To: 234678568

who is this

From: 234678568

This is Castiel.

To: 234678568

dude where are you? CALL ME.

From: 234678568

I am unable to, at the moment.

To: 234678568

why the fuck not

From: 234678568

I am hiding in an alleyway, a fellow former angel has been chasing me. If I speak I run the risk of giving away my location.

To: 234678568

oh god are you okay? are you hurt? where are you? i'm comin to get ya

From: 234678568

I am fine. I have only been hurt slightly. I am unsure of where I am, but I believe I am somewhere in Texas.

To: 234678568

ok just stay there, in that town okay i'll get sam to track the gps on your phone just hold on buddy

From: 234678568

Okay. Thank you, Dean.

5:07 a.m.

To: Cas

hey sam bitched about me wakin him up but we found your location, im on my way right now

From: Cas

I am resting at a motel, the sign said it's called "Sunny Day Inn"

I'll wait here.

To: Cas

okay good i should be there in a day at the most just stay safe

From: Cas

I will try.

From: Cas

I miss you, Dean.

From: Cas

I'm assuming you're are driving, so you are unable to answer these texts.

But, thank you Dean, really. I didn't expect you to want to come get me after all I've done to you.

I will understand if you don't wish to speak to me, after you pick me up. And that's okay, I guess. I'll find some where to stay and try to make right what I have done wrong. And I won't be a nuisance to you any longer.

9:28 p.m.

From: Cas

dEAN I THIYNK I

I thINgk i lOve yoU

To: Cas

dude are you drunk? I'm 20 minutes away

To: Cas

we have to talk about those previous texts when you're all safe and sobered up, okay?

To: Cas

you could stay at the bunker ya know

there's lots of room there

10:06 p.m.

To: Cas

alright man, i'm here. what room are you in?

From: Cas

blragkasma 322

hAA

Dean stepped out of the Impala, looking around the motel parking lot. He spotted room 322 and carefully walked over. He had a flask of holy water, a piece of iron, and another a bottle of borax at the ready. He also had his gun tucked into the back of his jeans, along with Ruby's knife inside his jacket. He knew very well this could be a trap, but he couldn't just not try and find Cas.

Dean cautiously knocked on the door, when no one answered he kicked it open, afraid of what he'd find waiting inside.

When he looked around the room, Cas was no where to be seen. So he checked inside the bathroom. He found Cas sitting next to the toilet, barfing his guts out. His trench coat and suit had been traded out for a blue jacket and maroon hoodie, he looked tired, with bags under his eyes and an overall forlorn look to his face. Dean waited until he finished vomiting, rubbing a reassuring hand over his back.

Cas looked up at him, and Dean reached down to pull him up, and into a hug.

"Dude, when was the last time you had a fucking shower?"

He felt Cas shrug, as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and buried his face in his chest. Cas let's out a noise that almost sounds like a sob, Dean rested his chin on top of Cas' head, murmuring words of comfort to the fallen angel.

When Cas finally pulls back, after what seems like an eternity but still not long enough, Dean puts his arm around his shoulders, guiding him out of the bathroom.

"Let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Summary:  
I decided to continue this so here's Chapter two, fluff and denial ensue.  
Notes:  
(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Cas had passed out for most of the 8 hour ride home (and thank God too because there's no way Dean would have tolerated throwing up in his baby). He had started out on the passenger side but somehow during the last hour of the ride, he ended up with his face against Dean's shoulder, snoring lightly. Dean let it happen, until he was no longer able to move his right arm. Rather than pushing Cas away, he slung it over his shoulders, absently rubbing his thumb over his shoulder.  
It wasn't until a few minutes later when Dean wondered what the hell this relationship even is anymore. He always knew he had developed some kind of feelings for Cas, but he had shoved them deep down, figuring he's probably die before he'd get to act on them. But now Sam had stopped doing the trials, and they may have an infinite number of pissed of angels to deal with, but he found himself not caring. They could work it out, they always do.  
Dean sighed, pulling Cas close to him, Cas nuzzled into his chest letting out a contented sound.  
Dean decided they could definitely give this a try.

Weeks passed and Cas settled into life at the bunker. He got his own room and ended up spending most of his time in there, neither Sam nor Dean knew what he was doing in there. They both decided to let him do his own thing, figure out humanity and all that shit.  
The three of them are eating breakfast one morning when Cas randomly blurts out, "I heard them."  
Both Dean and Sam look up with looks of confusion, having no idea what Cas was talking about.  
"The prayers, I mean."  
Sam glanced at Dean with a questioning look before getting up from the table. "Well that's my cue to leave."  
Dean awkwardly looks back down at the table as Sam leaves, unsure how to respond to Cas.  
The last time he had prayed to him was weeks ago, way before he had gotten the texts. Sam had been in the hospital, and Dean had went and prayed to Cas.  
Not only had he been praying for him to come help Sam, but he had told him he needed him, and when he didn't show up, Dean assumed he didn't wanna see him.  
"I suppose," Cas breaks the silence, "I still had a sliver of grace left so I heard you."  
Dean took a breath, "Cas I-"  
"No, Dean let me speak."  
Dean looks at him, giving him his full attention.  
"I just want you to know that, the things you said," Cas pauses, as if he was remembering what Dean had prayed to him, weeks ago.  
"They meant a lot to me, Dean. It is hard to fall and loose everything. But, when I heard those prayers, I realized I hadn't lost everything. I still have you. And I think I'd rather have that than any amount of grace or Heaven."  
Dean swallows hard, Cas wonders if he's holding back tears , but it is unlike Dean to cry so he figures that's not the case.  
When moments pass without a reply, Cas begins to doubt his words. Wondering if that was the wrong thing to say. Perhaps Dean did not mean any of that, just said it to get him there. The thought sends jolts of anger through Cas, but also sadness, upon the realization that Dean might get rid of him, despite what he said.  
Dean finally breaks the silence, but not with words, with the loud screeching of his chair, as he gets up and away from the table. Cas thinks that Dean is leaving, finally done with pretending to need him here. He's lost in his doubt until he feels the press of soft lips against his. It starts off chaste until Cas is standing up and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, and kissing him back. He puts everything into the kiss. All those years of pent up emotion, and the pain, and the suffering. All for this one man. His righteous man. Cas can feel Dean putting everything into it too, when his hands come up to cup his face, he can feel everything Dean has kept from him, what he really means when he says "I need you." and what Cas really means when he stays.  
Dean leans his head to the side, sliding his tongue further into Cas' mouth. Cas lets out a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeak before Dean pulls away. He has a look on his face, as if he's just realizing what he's done. He quickly drops his hands from Cas' face taking quick steps back while muttering quiet sorry's. He turns to leave, stalking off to his room; leaving Cas to wonder if he really is just "a baby in a trench coat".

Cas has no idea where Dean went, the bunker is so big it's rather hard to find him. Especially considering Cas doesn't really feel like looking. He helps Sam do research for a case, and then Sam informs him they have Crowley in the dungeon. He hangs out with Sam most of the day, not exactly avoiding Dean, but not looking for him either.  
Cas explores the bunker, he decides his favorite part is the library. He likes knowing he has such a vast amount of knowledge on hand, as it saddens him that he's slowly forgetting everything he once knew as an angel.  
He finally manages to drift off to sleep around eleven, telling himself that Dean will eventually come around. And that maybe he still wants him here.

The next thing he knows, he's covered in flames, plummeting at lightening speeds towards the scary, vast, very human earth.  
Everything burns, his wings are slowly being eaten by flames. He's screaming but no one can hear him. He calls for help but no one comes. In final desperation, he chokes out,"Dean" hoping there's some way he'll hear. But of course he doesn't. Cas is alone. He's falling, and he is alone.  
Cas wakes up with a jolt, sweat causing his shirt to stick to his body. It's pitch black around him, and at first he doesn't realize where he is. Then he feels the slightly scratchy sheets around him, and the soft mattress he's laying on. He takes a deep breath; he's home. He lays back down, trying to fall back asleep but he's unable to. His mind keeps going back to thoughts of falling. Of his burning brothers and sisters, screaming in agony and he could do nothing about it. He had caused it. Cas turns onto his back, realizing he won't be able to go to sleep, deciding to stare up at the dark ceiling instead.  
Cas lays in the darkness until an idea crosses his mind. Or less like an idea and more like a need, to go see Dean. Before he can change his mind, Cas slips out of bed and across the hall to Dean's room. The door is slightly ajar, so he slips in, quietly making his way across the floor. Dean rouses from his sleeps when Cas steps on a particular squeaky floor board. Dean sits straight up, searching for a gun under his pillow that isn't there. Because it's safe here.  
"Dean, it's me." Cas whispers as he comes over and sits on the edge of Dean's bed.  
Dean sits up, leaning against the head board, staring at Cas as if he doesn't know what to do with him. Cas is about to apologize for intruding when Dean breaks the silence. "Sorry, about earlier. I kinda freaked out."  
Cas nods sympathetically, "It's not your fault Dean. Nothing to apologize for."  
Dean huffs out a laugh, Cas has no idea what he could possibly find funny. "So what are you doing here?" Dean asks, tones of worry in his voice.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you." Cas says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it is. Dean smiles at him, realizing earlier hadn't been a mistake like he thought it was.  
"Well do you uh," Dean pauses, having no idea how to phrase the question without sounding like a pervert. But apparently the whole profound bond shit is at work, because Cas seems to realize what Dean is asking, tentatively climbing in to bed beside him. Dean slips down so he's laying next to Cas, his arm thrown over his waist, anchoring Cas, almost a silent question of asking him to stay, even though it's already been answered. Dean leans over to cut off the lamp, then laying back down face to face with Cas. They lay there as their eyes adjust to the dark, seeing each other slowly come into focus. Cas scoots closer to Dean, burying his head in his chest, trying to soak up as much of him as he can. Cas is just on the verge of sleep when he hears Dean whispering against his hair. It takes him a moment to realize Dean is praying. Repeating ones Cas has heard already and murmuring new ones that may or may not say something like, "I love you."  
Both Cas and Dean sleep until late the next morning.

Notes:  
So I figured I'll write a chapter for this every week, perhaps taking bits from canon or whatever also im not too proud of this idk i feel uncertain and I read over these a few times but if I do more than that i chicken out and decide not to post it. So i would appreciate if you comment and tell me anything you think needs changing or even things you like if that exist. And if you didnt like it please tell me, I just wanna try and get better at his. :) (also kudos and subscriptions wouldn't hurt either ;)


End file.
